Come To Bed
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: You have to watch him. The bastard won't stay down. {Character death} Creepypasta themed Mr. Toothy remix


**Come To Bed**

"Sora, this fear of clowns you have is a bit irrational. Clowns are just _regular people_ in colorful makeup and costumes."

"Yeah, the pretend ones! The real ones are _evil_, I tell you!"

Riku sighed. He loved Sora to death, but he's too old to be afraid of something like _clowns_. They're just people in costumes.

"If I can prove to you that clowns aren't that bad, will you stop being so afraid of them?"

"You can _try_..." he mumbled.

"Alright, come on. I saw this on YouTube. Into the bathroom we go!"

Sora's fear filled eyes widened to the size of plates. "The _bathroom?_ Don't you know most horror movies starts off with some idiot and a bathroom mirror!?"

"It's not _real_, Sora. Calm down. You want to stop being afraid of clowns right?"

The brunette nodded, staring at the hand his boyfriend offered. Something told him that this would be a bad idea, but he took his hand anyway. "I'm trusting you..."

"Good! Now come on." The silver haired man led the shorter of the two into the bathroom. He closed the shade on the window and lit the candle on the side of the sink.

"How does this work?" Sora asked.

"Just watch." Riku placed both hands on either side of the bowl, leaning towards the mirror. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Mr. Toothy is a scaredy cat."

Sora shrank back. "I don't think you should taunt it..."

Riku continued. "_Mr. Toothy_ is a scaredy cat..."

"Riku!" Sora hissed.

"Mr. Toothy. Is a. _Scaredy cat_." The silver haired man opened his eyes and blew out the candle. "Now we wait."

Sora pressed his back against the door, waiting. The low pitched carnival music that started to play was creeping him out. "Turn that off..." he spat.

"Turn what off?"

Sora glared through the darkness. "It's not _funny_, Riku. Turn off the music."

"What **_music!?_**"

The music increased in volume, blaring through Sora's ears. He slid to the floor, finding no escape to the terrible, slowed version of circus tunes.

Wait, there is an escape. The door!

Sora ran through the door, collapsing to the floor. He quickly rose to his feet and ran out of the door.

He kept running, though he could hear Riku calling his name. When he got to the front door, Riku caught him.

The music stopped. He shuddered and leaned against his lover for comfort. "The music...that _music_-"

"Shhh, it's okay, love. The music's gone now. You're safe."

Sora cried for the first time in a long while. That should be proof that clowns are evil. Especially Mr. Toothy.

XXX

Riku wisely avoided all conversation about clowns. They didn't watch movies with them, they never went to the circus, they never even looked at makeup that was too bright.

Sora came to the conclusion that the Mr. Toothy experience had scared him just as bad. Whenever there other friends would so much as mention a clown, Riku would get up and leave the room, the table, etc.

He was glad for this. If they shared a mutual fear, then neither would have to see it.

But just as the experience made him shy away from clowns for good, it brought him closer to Sora. Extremely close. Almost..._obsessively_ close.

Riku would always tell Sora how 'beautiful' he was. He would go into great detail about how much color Sora's cheeks had when he was a little closer than normal, or how lively and bright his eyes were when he laughed.

It was cute the first couple of hours. But after five _months_, it began to get scary.

Then, by the sixth month, it stopped. The idea of sex became more appealing than the brunette's appearance. It'd oftentime leave Sora feeling like nothing more than a toy; Riku's personal pleasure doll.

The relationship hadn't lost its fluff. Not by a long shot. But the way no stopped meaning _no_ made Sora a little less than happy to be with him.

Then, exact one year since the Mr. Toothy incident...

"Sora, I know I haven't been the best this past year...and I truly apologize for that. Tonight, you can have whatever you desire."

Sora looked up at him skeptically. "Whatever I _desire?_"

"Absolutely."

Sora smiled tiredly. By this point in the relationship, he truly was tired. "Alright then. But why didn't you do this tomorrow night? It is my birthday after all."

He shrugged. "Tomorrow will be even more special for you."

Sora nodded, trying to tear his eyes away from those piercing gray ones. "Okay," he whispered, shuffling into the bathroom.

He made sure to lock the bathroom door, staring intensely at his reflection. It was at that moment, he decided he couldn't do it anymore.

He had to kill him.

For one, that thing on the other side of that door wasn't his lover. Desire? He'd never say that like that. His eyes? They aren't gray. They're the most beautiful shade of blue-green that could make a person faint. His birthday? Two months ago...

He should've known it wasn't him a while ago, but he's good. He's good at playing tricks on the mind. That thing almost had him, too.

"Sora!?"

He glared at the door with a deep hatred. "Yes?"

"How long are you going to be? Come to bed already."

Riku isn't impatient.

"Just a second," he croaked out. He took one last look at his reflection before opening the cabinet under the sink. He exposed the long blade to the artificial light, twirling the tip against his index finger.

A sick, devilish smile spread across his features as he tucked the knife into his sweatpants. "I'll be right out..."

XXX

The cops arrived that morning, kicking in all the doors. Once they found no one in sight, they headed upstairs.

The foul stench assaulted each of the officer's noses as they inched closed to the door on the far right. One officer kicked the door opened, immediately gagging at the scene.

Another entered the room cautiously, mindful of the brunette who was methodically stabbing the floorboard beside him. He had a cut across his chest, his cheek, and his left arm.

Across the room from him was what appeared to be a bloody corpse that brandished several stab wounds. Its leg appeared broken, and it was bleeding from all visible orifices. It was in a far worse condition that the brunette.

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked.

The brunette took in a deep breath, as if he were going to speak, but said nothing. The officer carefully guided him down the stairs, but was unable to seize the knife from his grip.

Once outside, the brunette looked up at the window of his bedroom. "They don't know what they're doing..."

The officer turned his attention to the young man. "Excuse me?"

Sora glared up at the window. "You have to watch him. The bastard won't stay down."

"What do you mean? Who won't stay down?"

"Mr. Toothy."

Their conversation was cut short. One of the officers came flying through the second story window, hitting the lawn with a loud crack.

Sora closed his eyes and repositioned his grip on the knife. "Son of a _bitch!_" He calmly walked back inside, leaving the officer to his own devices.

**XXX**

**Wow. My first Riku/Sora story turns out to be a weird psycho clown possession fic. I've been meaning to write a Creepypastas theme in one of these, but could quite figure out which pairing I wanted to use.**

**This one, I guess.**

**If you wanna hear the original version of Mr. Toothy (which is nothing like this one) it's on YouTube. It's narrated by MrCreepypasta. I love the way he narrates. His voice is so...perfect. It has that certain lullaby quality to it.**

**Kinda like Cecil from Nightvale, but not really.**

**I'll most likely do more of these and I'll definitely take requests. Let me know how I did!**


End file.
